The ability for humans to visually sense features within the environment is a fundamental capability that enables effortless interaction with everyday objects. Too frequently, individuals find themselves with limited or severely impaired vision due to degenerative disorders, trauma, or other diseases. This can make mobility and interaction with objects an arduous task. Several commercial systems have been developed over the last several decades that provide at least a subset of the patient population with the ability to perceive information about the environment. One such system is the ARGUS® II retinal prosthesis developed by Second Sight Medical Products (SSMP). The ARGUS® II is an FDA-approved medical device that consists of wearable glasses (with an integrated monocular camera), a 60-channel (10×6) electrode array and a video processing unit (VPU) used to host computer vision algorithms that ultimately determine which electrodes to stimulate and the intensity of that stimulation. One of the major challenges of the system is to distill the numerous and varying visual features represented in a typical world scene down to a 60-channel electrode array. This problem becomes exacerbated when trying to locate an object or a face, particularly in the presence of clutter.